


What Else?

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: CreepypastaCharacters: Laughing Jack, Slenderman, others mentionedRelationship: LJ/readerRequest: are requests open? if they are can I ask how LJ would react to an S/O (pasta or now idrc) who like.. owns a circus? or at lest works in one? maybe? thx-





	What Else?

You sat at your vanity, slightly out of breath and your body aching, but you were happy. The thrill of performing was still coursing through your veins and that plus the visitor you were expecting tonight kept your wide awake despite the time.   
“[y/n]?” A voice called from outside your little home. Although it was movable, the circus kept a permanent spot in these woods and even though you never moved, there was a fresh crowd in every night.   
Rising from your seat, you walked to the door and opened it to reveal one of the stage hands with a single red rose in his hand.   
“He left this for you.” Zachary mumbles, offering the rose to you which you took with a smile.   
“thank you.” You knew what this meant. He would come and see you tonight.   
Retreating back into your home, you couldn’t help but feel giddy.   
He was one of the only reasons you and the whole circus was still alive. Why this circus was set up just inside of a wood which was never visited and yet, you always had a crowd lining to see the wonders within.   
You had known him for a while. The strange entity had followed you long before you stepped foot into this forest. However, one night, he had taken the step from stalker to savour.   
it was well known that circus people faced prejudice. Either because of their appearance or simple association. Your circus was no different.   
A fire had broke out after some thugs had wanted you all out of their town. The fire had spread so rapidly and you had been sleeping, only waking up when the smoke stared to fill your room.   
That was when he had came for you. He had torn the roof off your caravan like it was a tin and pulled you from the flames. This massive monster of a creature carried you out and into the nearby woods as the circus gathered in shock at what they had seen.   
When he had sent you down, you had been in such shock that you couldn’t quite comprehend the new sort of danger you could be facing with this creature and yet, he was so familiar to you. like an old friend you hadn’t seen in years and barely recognised.   
Towering over you at at least 7 foot tall, with while skin and long, shaggy black hair. His nose was pointed, with circles of white and black around it. Sharp teeth glistened in the light of a full moon as he panted slightly. He reminded you of a clown. A monochrome clown.   
That night, he had not been the only strange thing to appear to your circus.   
Slenderman had.   
He had spoke without words, his sentences invading your mind as he offered his condolences at your loss of a home. He said he knew the pain you all faced, and the prejudice that plagued your lives at the hands of those who view you as things rather than humans.   
But he could help. Slenderman offered a truce. He would offer his forest as a sanctuary for you all, a place that your circus would be rebuilt. He could provide portals so that people would visit from different place. In return, he would allow himself and his pastas to take their pickings from the people who came. Some would return home, others would not.   
There were, of course, several rules. Those who came to your circus were only those who were bad or had done evil things. they were drawn to attend. And those who worked for the circus couldn’t be harmed by the pastas.   
Your circus master, Stephan, had agreed.   
And that was what lead you to be set up here. Sometimes, you heard screams coming from within the woods, or saw the pastas before they pounced on their victims. But, for some reason, you didn’t care. No one would. Most of the circus were too damaged and angry at the world to want to help at all.   
Slenderman had spoken to you personally, saying the only reason he would offer this was because of one of his pastas. You knew he must have been talking about the monochrome clown. He was apparently fiercely protective over you and the arrangement had been made to protect you.   
Laughing Jack.   
From that moment on, you had been a permanent spot within the Slender woods. You met most of the pastas through Slender, so they knew who not to attack if you decided to go for a walk.  
And every time you met a new one, Laughing Jack was always there, standing just in front of you as if determined to face off against any pasta if they should decide to attack.   
Ticci Toby had made a joke about it, laughing that he knew not to dare touch you.   
But there was something more there. You were almost hypnotised by him. His every move fascinated you to no end and you found yourself venturing out into the forest in the hopes to stumble across him. You wanted more.   
It felt like a game. Like you were playing cat and mouse with each other. There was obviously a connection there, something deeper and stronger than you cared to admit. But you had never acted on it. he visited you, listened to your stories and bought you gifts. But there was barely any physical contact. And when there was, it set your world on fire.   
Placing the flower on your bed, you pulled on your coat and headed to your window. Climbing out, you dropped to the ground without a sound and started to walk into the woods. He always managed to find you. besides, you didn’t need someone seeing you leave through the front of your home. They didn’t like it when you went into the woods at night.   
There was something strange in these woods. The moon never seemed to fully disappear or be anything less than half full. Even clouds rarely blocked it. you assumed it was because of the light it offered as some of the pastas did rely on sight when hunting.   
Tonight, it was full, offering you a comfortable about of light to walk in. There was a sense of fear in you. it would whisper about the shadows and rustles but you refused to listen to it. occasionally, you would feel fear when you wondered into the path of another pasta, but mostly they ignored you, turning a blind eye to the person by the tree as the continued on their own paths. Sometimes, they would speak to you, if they could. Toby and Sally seemed to be fond of you and Jeff was warming to you.   
You walked for about half an mile before you heard movement to your right. Snapping your head towards the noise, you could make out the white for his costume against the dark backdrop and foliage.   
“Shouldn’t be wondering around alone.” Jack chucked when he sw you had spotted him.   
“you’re alone.” You point out, pulling your jacket tighter around yourself as a cold breeze passed.   
Jack chuckled even more at your observation as he stepped into the light a little more.   
“Cold, little one?” The smile had fallen from his features when he noticed how you were shaking a little. You promptly shook your head but he frowned.   
He moved quickly so he was right in front of you, making you jump slightly at the sudden closeness. But before you could say a thing, he grabbed your right hand and pulled it into both of his own. Your hand felt tiny in comparison to his own clawed ones. Your eyes travelled up to look at his face which was laced with concern as he focused on your hands.   
“Cold, shivering.” He muttered, shaking his head quickly as if agitated.   
“You could warm me up.” You smirk, a soft giggle leaving your lips as your eyes drop from his own. Despite the cold, you felt your cheeks heating up as his head snaps up to your own. Using your left hand, you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear before flicking your eyes back to him.   
He was smiling at you, his sharp teeth fully on display as his eyes twinkles in the moon light.   
A cackle escaped his lips and you felt him grip your hand tighter.   
Suddenly, the world around you shifted. You felt dizzy and disorientated as the very ground beneath you changed. Before you could even take a breath, you realized you were back in your room.   
Gasping, you look around, blinking as if to see if it would change again.   
He had… transported you back to your room. That explained a lot. How he could move without noise and sneak up on you so easily.   
“I didn’t know you could do that.” You couldn’t help but giggle, turning back to him. He was so tall that he had to duck his head to avoid hitting the roof. “What else can you do?”   
“soon. I’ll show you soon.” Jack speaks in a soothing voice as he guides you to your bed.   
“Always ‘soon’.” You rolled your eyes, a sigh leaving your lips. This causes him to pause, turning back to you.   
“You don’t know what I could do.” He growls, baring his teeth at you. something seemed to have stirred within himself at your words.   
“But I want to. I want to know everything about you.” you don’t show any fear to him as you stand your ground, not shrinking away. “You fascinate me.”   
“Fascinate?” the anger seems to subside as he repeats the word, cocking his head to the side in the cutest way.   
“yeah.” You couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction.   
“What do you want to know then, little human?” He crouched down, sitting on the floor by your bed with his legs pulled up but knees pointed out. You sat on your bed, now having a slight height advantage to him. Normal, he was taller, but now, you were about half a foot above him.   
“Everything. Where you come from, who you are, where you’ve been, what you can do.” You rattle off the questions that had plagued your mind.   
“That’s a lot to answer in one night.” Jack laughed, his soft cackles like a melody.   
“How about a simple one to start with?” You ask, your mind racing as you slide closer to him.   
Jack nods, seeming eager enough to answer a simple question.   
“What would a kiss from you feel like?” You whisper the question. Of all of them, this had been the one that had plagued your mind every evening after he left, every waking moment when your mind flashed to the clown.   
He moved quick as a blink, standing and pulling you up with him. Before you could question a thing, his lips were on   
The kiss was dangerous and passionate. You could feel his sharp teeth against your lip. You knew how easily he could rip your flesh off and yet you didn’t care. In fact, you wanted more. You pressed your body against his, loving how he seemed to engulf your smaller body. His arms easily wrapped around you, hold you tight against his chest as he controlled the kiss.   
but you were only human, and you had to pull back for air.   
“Did you get your answer?” He asks, a sly smiled pulled at his features.   
“Yes. Its addictive and enough to drive a woman crazy.” You reply, breathlessly.   
“No show tomorrow.” Jack suddenly said.   
“What?” You ask, confused by his statement.   
“No show. You can come with me. Spend the whole day.” He pulls you closer, against his chest as you cuddle into him.   
“I’d love that.” You nod, closing your eyes as you held onto him tightly.   
But then there was a knock at the door and suddenly you found yourself falling forward as Jack disappeared. You managed to catch yourself on the table, let out a small gasp at the sudden change (not for the first time that night).   
Before you could focus on what had happened, there was another knock.   
Rushing to your door, you pulled it open to see Stephan standing there.   
“Hi, listen. I think we’re gonna take a break tomorrow and just take some times for rest.” Stephan tells you but then frowns. “You okay? You look a little red.”   
“Yeah, im just, just-“ You pause before smirking. “Im just too warm.”   
“Okay, well, just take tomorrow for yourself. And feel better.”   
You couldn’t believe your ears as you simply nodded as Stephan left.   
AS you closed the door, you couldn’t help but feel confused and… excited.   
Walking to your window, you looked out to the edge of the forest. You instantly saw those eyes, staring intensely at you from the shadows.   
“What else can you do?” You wondered aloud. You saw those sharp, white teeth bare in a smile before he fully vanished into the darkness. “What else?”


End file.
